Spartans Never Die V2
by Firestarter8635
Summary: She always survived, even when those around her died. Her teammates fell, one by one, but she still stood strong. And now she's in a whole new world, where humanity is once again threatened by a genocidal foe. So she will continue to stand strong, for those who have already fallen and for those who have yet to fall.


**So, I had looked back on Spartans Never Die and decided that it wasn't good enough. There were a lot of things that could have been better, and I was essentially making up the story as I went, so it really wasn't thought out well. So now, I'm making a rewrite. So yeah, hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Halo.**_

* * *

Reach had fallen.

Noble Six had no delusion with that fact. She saw with her very own eyes the Covenant glassing the former fortress of humanity. She knew that there was no point staying on it, defending something that was already lost.

Which is why she was hiding within a debris field in low earth orbit in a powered down Sabre fighter that she 'commandeered' for the mission, waiting for a certain supercarrier to pass by.

She knew she was going to die here. There were no more slipspace capable vessels left on Reach, they had all either left packed full with refugees or were destroyed by the Covenant. And she couldn't use a Covenant ship to escape either, protocol stated that a stolen Covenant ship could not be brought to an undiscovered human world just in case the Covenant had a way to track their ships. She had no way of escape.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't do some damage before she died.

Unlike many other ships operated by the Covenant, CSO-class supercarriers were quite rare. That fact led many UNSC analysts to speculate that the building and maintenance of a CSO-class supercarrier was quite taxing on the Covenant. So, that meant that if she took one out, it would be a massive blow to the Covenant war machine. While it wouldn't stop them, it would delay them and give humanity time to think up a way to save themselves from extinction.

At least, that was the plan.

Truth be told, they didn't actually know how many supercarriers the Covenant had, whether actually were rare ships or if the Covenant was just holding a large amount in reserve for some reason. So she really might not make a dent in the Covenant's forces at all.

But she at least had to try.

So, that was why she had been up there for the past three hours, just waiting for a supercarrier to pass her by.

Oh hey, there was one right there.

She started up the Sabra, lights flickering on as she did so. The engine started to hum and finally green lights flashed across the control board. She was ready.

"Dot, place a waypoint on the closest hangar bay on that supercarrier," Six ordered. She had picked up Dot from an abandoned ONI black site and took the AI with her. It wasn't like anyone else on Reach was going to need her.

"_**Acknowledged, Noble Six,"**_ Dot replied at the same time that a blue diamond appeared on her HUD.

Six didn't waste a single second, immediately accelerating at full throttle towards the hangar bay. The crew of the supercarrier was caught off guard as an object their sensors previously registered as debris suddenly accelerated towards them and they weren't expecting a fight either, so their shield and weapon systems were powered down. Still, they reacted fast, plasma lines immediately warming up as the operators desperately tried to shoot the fighter out of the sky.

Unfortunately for them, they weren't fast enough.

She blasted into the hangar bay, guns blazing, destroying every ship on the hanger deck. Screaming Covenant forces desperately tried to reduce the fighter a burning pile of metal and were immediately cut down by a pair of 30mm autocannons in return. A pair of hunter twins tried to shoot her down with their massive fuel rod cannons, only to find that their weapons, while ordinarily were more than enough to take down most of everything, did very little to the energy shielded spacecraft, and rewarded with a pair of Medusa missiles each.

The fighting finally came to an end when Six directed a quartet of Medusa missiles towards the last group in the hangar bay, sending Covenant blood and gore everywhere. Six immediately set the Sabre down, not wanting to waste any time when reinforcements were likely already on their way. She picked up an M45 tactical shotgun and a MA37 ICWS from where they held beside her seat, quickly checking them over and then sliding them on her back. She then picked up another piece of 'commandeered' UNSC equipment and the one thing that made the entire mission possible: A Fury Tactical Nuclear Weapon.

It was a rather small nuke by UNSC standards, having a yield of just below a megaton and was the closest thing the UNSC had to a nuclear grenade. Detonated in just the right place, namely the ships reactor, and it would be able to completely destroy the supercarrier.

Hopefully.

She slid in onto her back plate, just below the small of the back, and hopped out of the cockpit of the Sabre. She left it running because of the highly likely possibly of her needing to make a quick exit. She made her way to the hangar bay door, stopping just short of as memories of the last time she was on a mission to destroy a supercarrier flashed through her head. She quickly steeled herself and stepped through the doorway.

* * *

Fortunately for her, the reactor room was relatively close to the hangar bay. Unfortunately for her, there was a large group of covenant standing between her and the reactor room. Thankfully, this was solved through liberal use of the scientific method.

Step 1, form a question. How can she take out a large group of Covenant forces?

Step 2, make a hypothesis. The liberal use of violence would be able to completely annihilate said group of Covenant forces.

Step 3, experiment. An elite suddenly found that his head was no longer attached to his head as the loud _**BOOM**_ of an 8 gauge shotgun rang throughout the hallway. Grunt blood sprayed everywhere when a grunt received a generous donation of three 7.62x51mm rounds to the head, courtesy of Six. She then turned her attention to a suicide grunt who then accidently suicide bombed his friends when she drilled another trio of rounds into his head.

Stupid fucking grunts.

An elite ignited his energy sword and ran at her, roaring as he did so. It was the second to last mistake he ever made. He slashed at her, fulling expecting to decapitate her and claim the glory of killing a so called 'demon.' Regrettably, Six did not conform to the expectations of others. She ducked underneath his slash and punched him straight in the gut, staggering him and breaking his shields. She then slid her combat knife out of its sheath, the 8 inch high carbon titanium carbide coated steel blade being handled with the speed and grace of a seasoned user, and then shoved it up the alien's jaw, skewering his brain. His body was then unceremoniously used as a meat shield as plasma flew towards her from a newly opened door. Recognizing that her meat shield wouldn't last long, she pressed the activation button on one of the elite's plasma grenades and then spartan kicked the corpse towards the soon-to-be dead Covenant foot soldiers. The bright blue glow of the grenade was blocked by the corpse so the Covenant soldiers didn't realize that they had just been bamboozled until the grenade went _**BOOM**_

Step 4, analyze data and draw conclusions. There were no more Covenant forces stopping her from getting to the reactor room due to the liberal use of violence. Conclusion, violence solves everything.

Six looked to the door of the reactor room, which, unlike most of the other doors, had an access panel that required a password before it could be opened. Luckily for her, some of the troops stationed inside the reactor room had opened the door in order to support their comrades. Their corpses were now strewn about the doorway, causing the door to remain open as a result of the automatic safety system detecting that there was something blocking the doorway.

Apparently even the Covenant had safety regulations.

She stepped through the doorway, rifle raised just in case there was a hiddenCovenant soldier waiting to jump her. Seeing that there was no one there, she slid the rifle onto her back, and then took the tactical nuke off her lower back, held it in her arms, and looked upon the ships reactor. The bright blue glow of the reactor was almost mesmerizing, but Six was snapped out when Dot's mechanical voice sounded out "_**Warning. A large group of Covenant is headed our way Noble Six. I recommend that we complete our mission and exfiltrate as soon as possible."**_ Right, she still had a job to do.

She quickly set the nuke down, typing in the access codes for the nuke. She then set the timer to five minutes and quickly pressed the yes button when it asked her to confirm. Picking it up one last time, she then threw it with all her might into the large yawning gap that separated her from the reactor. And then she ran. She ran like the fucking wind, because god fucking damn she did not want to be in the ship when the bomb went off.

When she ran into a Covenant patrol, she did not slow down. She just lowered her shoulder and barreled into an elite, sending him flying into the wall. When another elite tried to grab her, she just grabbed her M45 off her back and blew his face off. Two simple shots from her M6G took care of the two remaining grunts that made up the rest of the squad.

Purple hallways led to more purple hallways, which then led to more purple hallways, until finally the hanger doors opened. Inside she saw that a Covenant squad had decided to hang around near her Sabre, but that didn't bother Six as she simply threw a grenade at them, knowing that the Sabre could take the punishment. The explosion killed a grunt and a jackal and scattered the rest of the squad giving Six just enough time to jump into the cockpit and slam the canopy shut, the energy shields powering up just in time to take a barrage of plasma from two elites stationed nearby.

She ignored their fruitless endeavors in destroying her vehicle and instead just turned the Sabre to face towards the hangar bay doors, and punched it into space, where she let out a sigh of relief. Finally, she was done.

Or at least, that's what she thought until she saw the orange glow of Covenant energy shielding snap into place in front of her, and her eyes widened as she frantically tried to brake in time. It was no use, at that speed, there was no stopping her imminent death.

Fortunately for her, there was one dumb ass motherfucking grunt stationed on the bridge that pressed the wrong fucking button at the wrong fucking time, causing the slipspace drive to activate at the exact same moment that the nuke in the reactor room went off, causing some boogoly woogoly mystical bullshit to happen that resulted in the disappearance of both the Covenant supercarrier and the human Sabre.

All because of one stupid. Fucking. Grunt.

* * *

**So, what ya think. You like it?**

**Feel free to point out any mistakes I may have made.**

**Please review and shit.**


End file.
